Life Is What Happens While You Are Busy Making Other Plans
by articcat621
Summary: Random drabbles involving characters from the Harry Potter universe! They are in no way related to each other. T for a reason! Some are fluffy, some are dark, and some just don't make any sense! Some cannon, but mostly AU. Enjoy!
1. Baby News

These are all just random dabbles, featuring random moments with different characters. The genre will range from romance/drama/friendship. I don't own HP, and I hope you all enjoy!

Pairing: Bill/Fleur

Fleur smiled in joy. It had been two years since the end of the war. Two years since peace has finally spread throughout the wizarding world. She glanced at the clock. Bill would be home from Gringott's any minute now. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

She heard the distinct pop of apparation, and hustled her way towards the kitchen.

She smiled in happiness at the sight of her husband.

"Bill!" She cried in happiness.

"Hello love," He greeted Fleur, picking her up and kissing her firmly. He pulled back, looking his beautiful wife in the eyes. They radiated with love. As well as excitement? He shot her a crooked grin. "Is there a reason I smell very rare steak cooking?"

Fleur blushed, grinning. "Well Bill, today is a very special day."

He took her hand, and lead her towards the couch. "Fleur? What's gotten into you? You so excited you're practically shaking. Tell me love."

Unable to keep it in any longer, she told him the news. "I'm pregnant! Bill, we're going to be parents. You're going to be a father!" She cried in happiness.

A grin broke out on Bill's face, and he scooped up his wide, planting kisses all over her face. "Fleur, that's such wonderful news." He kissed her once more. He pulled back and saw she was crying.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm so 'appy!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Me too dear, me too. We'll have to get the families together to tell them the news." He stood up, pacing back and forth. "Merlin! I'm going to be a daddy!"

Fleur stood, wrapping her arm's around her husband's waist. "I love you," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"I love you Fleur." He replied, lowering his lips to hers.


	2. Snape Does Care

Pairing: Snape/McGonagall

"Snape! You've let students suffer. How can you justify that!" McGonagall shouted, doing her best to not let her anger get the best of her. Once again, she had heard of the poor Longbottom boy and the youngest Weasley were tortured by the Carrow siblings.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Minerva." Snape said harshly.

"You're a monster! A traitor! I

can't believe…. I just… Severus Snape, you're a horrible person, and you'll pay for all the things you've done!" She huffed.

He sighed, sounding as if he were bored. "Do finish your rant Minerva, I have things to do."

"I thought you cared! About the school, the students, your coworkers, but apparently, I was wrong. Everyone always thought you were so smart, but I knew there was a hint of darkness in you. When you entered first year, I could just tell you'd turn out bad. And I was right! You killed the only man who trusted you. You've turned your back on so many people who cared about you." McGonagall huffed, ignoring the hot tears falling down her face.

"Don't speak about things you don't understand." He said harshly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You're a cruel monster Snape. Don't fool yourself." She said, the fight leaving her voice. She had always hoped there would have been an explanation. That maybe they had misread the signs. But no, he was just a heartless bastard.

Snape suddenly banged his fists on the desk. "You don't know a single thing about me Minerva, so don't preach. You can't read my mind, you have no proof."

"Then tell me! Go on and explain yourself." She demanded harshly.

"I'm doing it to protect the people I care about," he whispered softly.

"You don't even- wait, what?" She asked, unsure if she heard correctly. People he cared about? Who did Severus Snape care about? Surely no one but himself.

"You heard me. The Dark Lord wants you dead, but I've bent over backwards to be sure you're still alive!"

Minerva froze.

"Get out," he said harshly, before turning his back on her.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think.


	3. Homework Help & Crushes

Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
Time: Third Year

"Mione, can you please look over my Potions essay?" Ron looked over at her, giving her a shy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me!"

"Pwease?" He asked more, scooted his chair closer to her.

Hermione inhaled deeply, taking in Ron's sweet scent. She immediately blushed when she realized what she was doing.

"Fine," she muttered, yanking his essay from his hand. She began to read it through, making little marks here and there.

Ron grinned in triumph, leaning back in his chair. He watched as Hermione absentmindedly put a curl behind her ear. He quickly snapped out of it, realizing he was checking out his best friend. She would be furious if she caught him staring at her.

Hermione sighed, handing him back his essay. "You forgot to mention the medical uses of the powered root of Asphodel. But other than that, it was decent."

Ron grinned. "Thanks Mione. I really owe you one."

Hermione blushed. "You don't owe me anything Ron. You know that."

He leaned towards her. "But you do so much for me, it's only fair I return the favor somehow."

She coughed, trying to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. Her face felt like it was on fire. She remained silent, not sure what to say. Unsure of what Ron wanted to hear.

Ron grinned, then leaned back. "You're the best."

Hermione sighed. "Ronald."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Harry asked, taking a seat right next to them.

Hermione inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was always there to intervene in any type of awkward situation.


	4. Don't Fall For The Darkside

Pairing: Harry/Pansy  
Time: Sixth Year

Harry laid back, gasping for air. The cool air caressed his naked chest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

He watched as she rolled off the bed, quickly lighting a cigarette, not even caring that she was naked. She held no shame in her body. She was confident, and knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Maybe that's why Harry always went back to her. "Pansy," he said gently.

"Wait for me to finish," she commanded, leaving no room for argument.

That's how their relationship was. Pansy was bossy, controlling. If you pissed her off, she was sure to let you know. Harry liked that. He wanted someone domineering, controlling. He was sick of making all the choices. He wanted to be below someone else for a change. And Pansy was all too happy to make that happen.

"You know Potter," she said, taking one final drag off her cig. "If you were in Slytherin, we wouldn't have to sneak around like little first years."

Harry laughed. "I was almost put in Slytherin you know."

Pansy ginned. "I know there was a sense of darkness in you."

Harry shrugged. "I choose Gryffindor though."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Ever the bleeding heart." She checked her watch. "I gotta go, Draco will probably be looking for me."

Harry stood, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "You know mentioning him makes me jealous."

Pansy chuckled, quickly shrugging out of his embrace. "You know that's why I do it Potter."

"Can't you call me Harry?" He asked, flashing her a grin.

She shook her head, sliding on her blouse. "That would make things even more complicated. No strings attached, remember?"

Harry grumbled in response.

Pansy walked over, quickly giving him a kiss. "Same time next week?"

Harry nodded. "I look forward to it."

"See you then Potter." She said, walking out of the room.

Pansy was a complete bitch, always tossing him aside like yesterday's news. Maybe that's why he loved her so damn much.


	5. Cloud Nine Happiness

Pairing: Luna/Neville

Year: 6th

Luna twiddled with her thumbs. She could do this. It was only Neville. She smiled, gazing off into space. Neville, perfect wonderful Neville. Brave, and handsome Neville.

She shook her head, trying to dispell those thoughts from her head. She looked and saw him in the corner, flipping through a book, while scribbling furiously on his essay. He was so smart, always working so hard.

Taking a deep breath, she approached him. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hi Luna," he said, before returning to his paper.

"Hi Neville," she breathed, wishing her voice sounded different. She was so weird, too weird for him. What was she thinking, approaching him!

"What's up?" He asked, putting his quill down.

"Oh you know, the usual." She answered shyly.

"Searching for Nargles again?" He said, grinning.

Great, he's teasing me, she thought. She forced a laugh. "Actually, I was hoping to ask you something.

"Oh? What's up?" He asked, his eyes suddenly concerned.

Luna twidled with her thumbs. "Well, you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I was..."

Neville dropped his book, and quickly bent over to pick it up. He looked at her, his cheeks a bit red. "Yes?"

"Will you go with me?" She asked, her heart stuck in her throat.

"Go where?" He asked confused.

She sighed. He obviously didn't hear the beginning of the conversation. "To Hogsmeade."

Neville grinned shyly. "You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you? Like, a date?"

Luna nodded.

"Great!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" She asked, grinning back.

"Yeah Luna! Merlin, I've fancied you for ages, I just didn't make a move." Neville admitted.

Luna felt like she was on cloud nine. "Oh Neville, brilliant. Okay, I'll meet you by the gate tomorrow morning?" She suggested.

He nodded, sending her a charming smile.

Luna blushed. Leaning forward, she quickly brushed her lips against his cheek. "Bye Neville," she said hurridly, before walking away.

Neville stood there with a goofy grin on his face, his hand touching the spot she had just kissed.

He was going on a date with Luna. He couldn't wait to tell Gran!


	6. Healing After The War

Pairing: Draco/Luna

Year: Three Weeks After the Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

"Hello Draco," an airy voice said, causing him to turn around. He was surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him, a smile on her face.

"Ummm.. hi Lovegood," He stated awkwardly. He hadn't really interacted with the girl since she had been at the Manor. He didn't want to dwell on the type of thoughts that were most likely running through her mind.

"How are you?" She asked, unfazed by the looks people were shooting them.

"Fine," he answered curtly.

Luna nodded. "Good. Good." She fiddled with her fingers, before taking a deep breath. "I've been meaning to speak with you Draco, but you rarely leave the Manor."

"Just in case you haven't noticed Lovegood, people don't exactly like me leaving the Manor." He said coolly.

She shrugged. "You shouldn't let what people think stop you. It's your life, not theirs. Besides, if I had listened to all the bad things people said about me, I wouldn't be the strong individual I am today."

Draco looked at her. Was she serious? He didn't find any facet of amusement in her face. Only seriousness. "Ummm, I don't know what you want me to say," he said, feeling unsure of himself for the first time in a long time.

Luna simply smiled. "Oh, you don't have to say anything. I'll do the talking. I can see how uncomfortable this making you."

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, it's simple really. You're aura is usually grey, like a mist. Usually calm, surrounding you in a warm envelope of mist. But now, the edges are black, and the outskirts are reaching out towards others in hostility." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he replied dumbly.

"But anyways Draco, don't beat yourself up about what happened at the Manor. I let it go, meaning you should too. I don't hold you responsible. I can see the torment in your eyes, please, just let it go. Until you do that, you'll be stuck living half a life."

"You're not angry with me?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "Never. Besides, we were just kids, being forced to make stupid choices."

She leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Draco."

She turned around and walked away, her stomach fluttering as if it was full of butterflies.


	7. You're Like My Father

Pairing: Albus/Severus  
Time: Sixth Year

Severus growled, his hands tightening into fists. "Please, Albus, don't make me do this."

Albus sat at his desk. He looked at Severus, his eyes no longer full of that mischievous twinkle. "You have to Severus. Please."

"No. Please, ask someone else. I cannot do this."

Albus stood. "You know there isn't anyone else Severus. It must be you."

Severus turned, pounding his fist into the wall. "How can you act so calmly about this!"

Albus sighed. "I've come to terms with it. I've lived a long life. I'm ready to let go."

Severus refused to look at the old man. "Please," he whispered.

Albus shook his head. "It has to be you."

"You don't understand what you're asking of me Albus."

"I do. I know it's difficult, but it's necessary."

Severus growled. "You're telling me that I have to kill you. I have to kill the only man that has ever watched over me. That I have to kill the man who has come to be the closest thing I have to a father!"

Albus froze. "What?"

Severus growled. "You're a father to me Albus. And the thought of killing you tears from heart apart. I've done some terrible things in my life Albus, I know that. But please, for the love of Merlin, don't make me do this."

Albus walked over, gently placing his hands on Severus' shoulders. "There's no other way."

Severus walked towards the door. "I'll never forgive you for this," he said harshly. He then stormed from the Headmaster's office.

"I know," Albus replied softly, a tear leaking down his cheek.


	8. We're Too Wrong

Pairing: Tonks/Remus  
Time: Sixth Year

"Remus, just listen to me!" Tonks cried, hurrying after him.

Remus ignored her, continuing his way down the alley.

"Remus Lupin! For the love of Merlin! Stop!" She cried, reaching out for him.

He suddenly stopped, turning around to see her. "Nymphadora, you know it isn't safe for you to be wandering the streets, none the less, be seen talking to a werewolf in an alleyway."

Tonks huffed. "Don't call me that. Besides, you can drop the theatrics."

"This isn't an act," he growled, stepping towards her. "Tonks, this isn't safe. I won't be constantly putting you in danger."

"I don't care," she whispered, secretly happy that his body was pressed up close to his.

"Well, I do. Tonks, I've told you so many times... Please don't make me repeat myself." Remus answered. He sounded tired, dejected.

"And I've told you Remus. I don't care, about any of those things. I want you, and I know that you want me." She lightly gripped the front of his cloak.

"We're too wrong, in too many ways." He replied.

"I don't give a damn," she whispered.

Remus stared at the young witch, battling with himself. "Oh, fuck it," he growled, crashing his lips upon hers.


	9. First Magic, Second Baby

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Time: Post War

"Harry!" Ginny cried happily as her husband walked in the door.

"Hey Ginny," he said as he walked towards her, planting a kiss on her cheek. He took in her happy attitude and raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny beamed, her cheeks turning red. "The most wonderful thing happened today!"

Harry laughed. "Well don't keep me waiting! Tell me!"

"It was James! He did magic!" She smiled as she wiped a few tears from my eyes. "He was playing with Arnold, when suddenly; Arnold was bigger, much bigger!"

Harry grinned. "My boy did magic? He made Arnold bigger, all by himself?"

"Yes! Harry, my baby is growing." Ginny cried in joy.

Harry smiled, walking over towards little baby James. He picked him up, and began to rock him back and forth, while little James starting grabbing at his glasses. "I'm so proud of you little man," Harry cooed.

Ginny felt her heart swell. She was so in love with the man in front of her, and was so thankful for everything that she had. She then remembered that she also had other news to share with her husband. "Harry, do you love James?" Ginny asked, grinning shyly.

Harry laughed. "Of course I do. Ginny, I love you two of you so much."

"You love the three of us you mean," she waggled her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Suddenly, his eyes popped open in understanding. "Seriously?"

Ginny nodded, crying happily once more. "We're having another baby!"

Harry shouted, and then walked towards Ginny, pulling her in for a deep kiss, James nestled in between them.


	10. Changing Nappies

Pairing: Bill/Fleur

Time: Post War

* * *

"Bill?" Fleur called out.

Bill poked his head around the corner. "Yes Dear?"

"Bill, I need you to change Victoire's diaper." She said, a shy smile on her face. Victoire was five months old, and Bill had yet to change her nappy.

Bill coughed. "You see… well…. I actually have to run back to Gringott's. Forgot something very important!" He made to run to the floo, but Fleur stood in his path.

"Bill Weasley, you are going to change your daughter's diaper, whether you want to or not." Fleur said, her eyes angry.

Bill grinned shyly. "It isn't that I don't want too… it's just.. I don't want to. Fleur, I've changed the diaper of all my brother's and sister. I've seen enough dirty diapers to last me a lifetime."

Fleur huffed. "Well, you have a daughter now, so you'll just have to get over it. Bill, dear, I love you, but you need to help me out here."

Bill crinkled his nose. "She's smells though."

She rolled her eyes. "Do it now, or I'm calling your mother."

"You wouldn't," he narrowed his eyes.

"I would, and I will. Now change her nappy!" Fleur shrieked.

Bill frowned. "Fine." He approached little Victoire with caution. He gently undid the nappy. His eyes widened in horror. He quickly cleaned her bum and handed her to Fleur. "There, done."

"Was that so hard?" She asked smiling.

Bill nodded. "Yes, it was."

Fleur glared at him while Bill laughed.


	11. Start New Lives

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Time: Horcrux Hunting

* * *

"You know Hermione, maybe we should just run away? Leave this all behind." Harry suggested, poking at the fire with a stick.

Hermione sighed, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "You know we can't do that Harry."

He huffed. "I know we can't, but that doesn't mean that I don't want too."

Hermione remained silent for a few moments. "I want to too," she said softly.

Harry looked up at her, taking in her appearance. She looked haggard, like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. He frowned, knowing that was the case.

"Then let's go. We'll go to America, or something. We'll start new lives, together." Harry said.

"But what about everyone else? You know we couldn't just forget about them…" Hermione said sadly.

We could. Let's obliviate ourselves." Harry said, knowing it was a stupid idea.

"No. Besides, Harry, people are counting on us. And Ginny is waiting for you." Hermione sighed. "We can't do this."

Harry grumbled, poking the fire some more.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing her mind not to drift down that path.


	12. A Job To Do

Pairing: Luna/Draco

Time: Seventh Year, during the War

* * *

"Luna, I've got some food for you," Draco whispered into the darkness. He heard a shuffling, and Luna moved forward into the light. He cringed as he took in her bruised face. She was shaking. He inwardly cursed knowing his aunt must have tortured her today.

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you Draco." She reached through the bars and grabbed the bread and apple. She sat on the floor, smiling at him when he did the same.

He hummed softly as she ate the food, the pains in her stomach subsiding. "Draco?" She asked.

Draco smiled despite himself. Even in this terrible place, her voice was still full of magic and dreams. "Yes Luna?"

"Stop blaming yourself. I know it's eating away at you, consuming your soul. Please stop," she looked at him.

He felt himself get lost in her eyes. "I'm sorry Luna. I just hate that you're here… I wish I could get you out." He reached through the bars and lightly cupped her cheek. "I love you Luna," he whispered.

She smiled, leaning into his touch. "I know you do. But please, just focus on keeping yourself safe. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Draco bit his lip. "You're the most important thing to me. I would gladly take the Cruciatus curse a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe."

"I know, that's why you're so special to me Draco."

They both leaned forward and their lips met briefly.

"Go," she said softly. "I know you have too."

"I love you Luna, and I'll get you out of here. Don't worry," he said firmly. He gave her one last look before climbing up the steps, leaving her in the darkness. His body shuddered as he left the basement, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind.

He had a job to do.


	13. Butterbeers For Two

Pairing: Severus/Lily

Time: Their third year

* * *

"Hey Lils," Severus said, sliding into the seat next to her.

Lily looked up and grinned. "Hi Severus." She returned to her essay, flipping through the textbook and scribbling down notes in the margin.

Severus watched as she nibbled on the end of her quill. She always did that when she was thinking toughly about something. She glanced up and caught him looking at her. He blushed, biting his lip.

"So, our first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," he said, starting the conversation.

She nodded. "I know, I'm so excited! I've heard wonderful things about the village."

Severus grinned. "Yeah, I've heard the joke shop is awesome. And I'm looking forward to visiting the bookshop."

Lily grinned. "I know you love your books Sev. You're so smart."

He blushed, "Thanks."

"I think I'm going with Cathy and Marie. They want to do some shopping for Julie's birthday." Lily said, talking about her best friends.

Coughing, he cleared his throat. "So, do you think you'd want to maybe meet-"

"Oi! Evans, want to have a little study session later?" James Potter shouted in the library, earning himself many glares.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy. Potter just couldn't take a hint. Lily wasn't interested in him….. right?

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't study with you, even if it meant I failed my exam." She laughed as the librarian came and pulled James from the library. She turned to Sev, and saw his jaw was clenched. "Severus, you were saying?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me for a butterbeer."

Lily nodded, smiling. "I'd love too. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks for two."

Severus smiled. "That sounds good."

The two of them returned to his homework, but Severus was jumping for joy on the inside.


	14. New Zealand Trips

Pairing: Neville/Luna

Time: Post War

* * *

"Luna, I've got something for you." Neville said, holding something behind his back. He grinned at his girlfriend of two years as she looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"Oh, is it what you're holding behind your back?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Neville grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, I figured it was something you'd really enjoy. Think of it as an early anniversary present."

Luna came over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Neville, but you really didn't have too."

"But I wanted too. I figured it would be nice." He smiled at her.

"I love you Neville," she leaned forward, giving him another kiss.

He blushed, and handed her the envelope.

She smiled. "Oh Neville, it's perfect. Thank you! I've been meaning to invest in a good envelope."

Neville rolled his eyes. Luna was so strange, but he knew it was one of the things he loved about her. "Luna, it's inside the envelope that's the gift," he corrected her lightly.

She smiled at him, then opened it. She grinned when she saw what it was. Two plane tickets to New Zealand. "Oh Neville, thank you!" She throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Neville grinned. "I remember you saying you wanted to go to New Zealand to do some research on Nargles."

She nodded. "Oh Neville, this is perfect. I love you so much."

They kissed, losing themselves in the moment.


	15. Drarry

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: Post War

* * *

"Did you ever think we'd be here Harry?" Draco asked, looking out onto the water.

Harry grinned. "Here, literally, or here figuratively?"

Draco grinned, lacing his hand through Harry's. "Both I suppose."

Harry laughed. "Well, I had always dreamed of having my honeymoon in the Florida Keys, but never imagined I'd be here with you, Draco Malfoy-Potter."

Draco grinned, and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "And I never imagined I'd be here in paradise with you, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad we got together for drinks after the war. If we hadn't…."

"You'd be in a loveless marriage." Draco finished for him. "But you're here now. And we're here together."

"Legally married," Harry said with a grin.

Draco nodded. "Now let's go skinny dipping." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry stood. "We can go swimming, but I'm definitely keeping my pants on. There are other people around Draco! It's a public beach."

Draco shrugged. "I have no shame." He then procceded to remove his trunks, so he was naked.

"Well, maybe I don't want people ogling my husband!" Harry protested.

Draco waggled his eyebrows, and then ran towards the water. Harry smiled when he heard Draco laugh like a little kid.

Harry ran after him, glad he finally had everything he wanted.


	16. Victoire's Birth

Written for the Party Challenge, Truth option 2. Enjoy!

Pairing: Bill/Fleur

Setting: Takes place after Victoire's birth.

* * *

Bill watched as Fleur caressed Victoire, watching the little bundle in her arms. His wife was beautiful, and she had given him the most beautiful baby girl as well.

"Look at our daughter Bill, she iz 'eautiful." Fleur said, a few tears leaking down her face. After hours of labor, she was finally rewarded with the most beautiful gift in the world.

Bill moved closer, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Fleur, she's perfect. Just like you."

"Oh Bill," she said, leaning into his arms.

"You've given me so much Fleur. I don't know how I could ever repay you. You've given me love, a home, a wonderful family. I'm the luckiest man alive, and it's all because of you. I don't know how to give you, what you've given me." He captured her lips in a kiss.

Fleur smiled, kissing him back. "You already 'ad Bill. Zis life is ze best thing I could have ever wanted. Je t'aime, mon mari."

Bill smiled, looking down at his family. "I love you too Fleur. And I love you, my little Princess." He kissed them both on the top of the head. He had never been happier.


	17. Sweet Perfection

I don't own HP, but you all know that!

* * *

_And oh, sweet perfection,  
Won't you hear my one confession?  
I've been lost, but dear, I'm found.  
But Dear, I'm found._

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it again. "I can't do this," she said, panic creeping into her voice.

Ron gently grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I know you can do this."

She bit her lip, then shook her head. "No, I really can't." She shook her head again. "Let's just go home, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Ron gave her a sympathetic look. "Hermione, you're the smartest person I know. You can do this."

Hermione still looked unsure of herself.

"I know you can do this," Ron said, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"What if I can't reverse the spell?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, you know that was a possibility, we simply have to hope for the best. But I know you can do it."

"What if they hate me because of it? I mean, I wiped them of their memories! That's not exactly some small problem." Hermione began to pace.

Ron smiled, shaking his head. "Hermione, you can do this. I _know_ you can do this."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I'm being so stressful." She crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Ron. "Thank you for coming with me."

Ron hugged her tightly. "I needed to get away from the Burrow."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She and Ron had left immediately after Fred's funeral. The whole family was a mess, and Ron had just figured it'd be best to get away. Hermione knew everyone dealt with their pain in a different way.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck.

Hermione's eyes widened. He had never said that before. "Say it again," she whispered into his chest.

He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Hermione Granger."

She pulled back, tears in her eyes. "Oh Ron!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "I love you too!"

The two of them kissed. It was sweet and full of love. Neither of them had ever been happier.

Ron broke the kiss, smiling at his girlfriend. "Now, let's go restore your parents' memory."

Hermione nodded, taking Ron's hand. She could do this.

Retrospectively, this would be the best day of her life.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: pairing: RonxHermione prompt: 16_

_The Gemstone Competition: Agate_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge: You've Got the Love_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Beech option_

_Broaden Your Horizons Competition: Most Hated Pairing_


	18. Kreacher's Allegiance

Written for the Greenhouse Competition, gillyweed option

* * *

**_Kreacher's Allegiance_**

"Kreacher?" Harry called out, summoning the old elf. Ever since Harry had explained about Regulus, the old House Elf became much more pleasant to be around. He took to serving Harry immediately, obeying his commands without question. His loyalty was unwavering.

"Yes Master?" Kreacher asked, appearing with a pop.

"Could you bring me some lunch, maybe some sandwhiches and tea?" Harry asked with a smile.

Kreacher nodded. "Of course Master, Kreacher would be honored." The elf disappeared hurriedly.

Kreacher had even become more polite towards Hermione. The M word was never mentioned again. Kreacher even wore the little clothes Hermione knit for him. It was adorable really.

The elf appeared with lunch. "Thank you Kreacher," Harry said.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter," the elf bowed low.

Harry smiled. Kreacher had been incredibly annoying at first, but he started to grow on Harry. He was part of the family now.


	19. Small Study Break

Written for the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge- Hermione Granger Xx

* * *

**_A Small Study Break_**

Hermione was sitting in the library, studying for her O.W.L.S. She had four different books spreading out before her, along with her notes, charts, and every other study tool she could possibly think of. She knew she was more than prepared, but felt so nervous about it all! What if she failed? What would happen to her then? She had only just discovered the wizarding world, she wasn't ready to leave it yet!

The chair next to her was pulled out. Looking up, she saw Ron taking a seat.

"I'm studying," she said sharply, not wanting any distractions.

"I know," he said. "I just brought you some food. You missed lunch again Hermione."

Her brown eyes flicked up. "Thank you Ron." She grabbed the roll from him, biting into it. He had also brought her some pumpkin juice.

Ron chuckled as he heard her stomach growl. "You know you'll be fine if you stop every once and awhile for food, or to go to the bathroom or something."

Hermione sighed, placing the half eaten roll on the table. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I've just been so nervous Ron! These exams are so important, and I don't even know what I'm going to do!"

"Hermione," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. In fact, you're probably the most prepared for O.W.L.S. out of all the fifth year students. You're the smartest girl I know, and you've got this."

She blushed. "Thank you Ron, I really appreciate it."

He grinned at her. "Well, I'm going to go play some Quidditch with Harry, but have fun studying." He gave her a quick hug. "And I better see you in the Great Hall for dinner tonight!"

Hermione sighed, but nodded. "I'll see you then Ron."

She watched as he exited the library. It was a sweet thought, but she needed to study. O.W.L.S. were coming, and she'd be ready.


End file.
